Revenge
by animatorwriter
Summary: I usually won't write more than two fanfics at a time, but I thought this was a good idea. It's a three way crossover of Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, and Fairly Oddparents. You'll just have to red to find out. I won't keep going unless people like it. Rated T for a character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't usually post three things at once, but I just wanted to see if people like my idea. I do have a second chapter, but it won't be posted for a while. I also have no idea what possesed me to write thise, I just did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, FOP, or JN. I only own... wait... DANG IT! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! *huddles in a corner***

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sheen, this is completely illogical!" cried out Jimmy. They threesome, Cindy, and Libby, had all been arguing about a particular subject as the week came closer to Halloween.

"Oh come on Jimmy," whined Sheen, "why don't you admit I'm right this time?"

"Because," Cindy interrupted, "there is no scientific proof of the existence of ghosts."

Libby and Jimmy nodded. As the group continued walking, they kept arguing about whether or not ghosts existed. When they entered Jimmy's lab, the boy genius finally snapped.

"Sheen," he said, strongly and suddenly, "do you want me to call Timmy? He's good at these things."

"That does sound like a good idea," said Libby. She pulled herself a little closer to Sheen, very happy about their current boyfriend/girlfriend status.

"I suppose small-headed Timmy would be a good person to call about this topic," Sheen said, agreeing to Jimmy's terms.

Sighing slightly, Jimmy reluctantly dialed Timmy's number with his inter-dimensional phone. He had actually not wanted to call Timmy, not because he wasn't a friend, but because Timmy would side with Carl and Sheen.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hello, may I speak with Timmy, please?" asked Jimmy, a little nervous. He hadn't spoken with the buck-toothed boy since Shirley combined their dimensions. It had been two years now. He was also afraid his friend would be upset he hadn't called.

"Timmy isn't here at the moment," continued the person, "this is his dad."

Jimmy shuddered, remembering the last couple of incidents he had had with Mr. Turner. The worst was the one with the high fiber energy bars.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" inquired Jimmy.

"I have no idea," said Mr. Turner. "Oh, wait," There was some background noise and Mr. Turner returned. "He just walked in," said the man. "Just give him a second. And if this is Mr. Dinkleburg, know that I still hate the truce we're having."

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy waited for Timmy to pick up.

"Is he there?" asked Cindy, who recently became Jimmy's girlfriend.

"Yes," said Jimmy, "he just needs to-"

"This is Timmy," interrupted the boy in question. "Who is this?"

"Hey Timmy," the boy genius said, trying to not sound nervous.

"Jimmy?" asked Timmy, then grunted. "What do you want?"

"I need your help to settle an argument," said Jimmy.

"Do you want me to come there?" asked the beaver-boy.

"I guess I don't mind," said Jimmy.

"Okay," came Timmy's joyous voice, "Just give me about a minute, and I'll be right there."

The line went dead, and Jimmy hung up.

"What'd he say?" Carl inquired.

"He'll be here in-" began Jimmy, though he was interrupted by a puff of blue smoke appearing.

"Hey guys," said the newly arrived Timmy.

The group openly gaped at Timmy's appearance. He didn't look like he used to. Now, he had blue jeans, a red T-shirt with a white collar and a star inside. He also had white sneakers and an open green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The last clothing change was he now had white fingerless gloves, a black watch for Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky, and a white hat. What shocked the others most was that his overbite was gone.

"Timmy?" asked Carl, too much in shock to say anything else.

"Yah," he began, "what are you starring at?"

"You've just changed so much," said Libby, who was also stunned by the change.

"Yah," Timmy began to rub the back of his neck, nervously, "I changed my look. I've probably matured a lot since I last saw you guys."

"No kidding," commented Cindy.

"So," Timmy began again, "what did you want to talk about?"

Brought out of their thoughts, the group told Timmy about their argument over whether ghosts existed or not.

Timmy sighed, marveling at how none of them had matured very much. He didn't enjoy the topic of ghosts much after he discovered how his parents used to hunt them.

"In my opinion, I'm willing to believe ghosts exist if someone produces evidence they exist," he deadpanned. "But until then, I won't pass judgment."

The group stared at Timmy. He wasn't kidding when he said he had matured a lot.

"Well," said Libby, "I guess that settles our argument."

The group all nodded in agreement. However, when Timmy was just about to poof home, the lab received an alert.

"What is that?" asked Wanda, as she made herself noticeable by the others.

"It's a proximity alert," said Jimmy. "It tells us if something in the fabric of space and or time is disturbed nearby."

They starred at the screen for a moment, waiting to see if something happened. Growing impatient, Timmy called out Cosmo, Poof, and Sparky.

"Guys, I wish we were at the sight of this anomaly," his signature cry came.

Within a second, the group was at the sight.

"TIMMY!" exclaimed Jimmy, "why'd you poof us here?"

Timmy glared at him. "Because walking would've taken to long," he said, leaving no room for discussion.

Jimmy shut his mouth, and joined the others at starring at the strange portal. It looked icy blue, but had hints of green swirling inside.

Before anyone could do anything, three figures fell out with a fourth close behind. One was a boy with dark skin, a red beret, green cargo shorts, brown work boots, a yellow long sleeve shirt, black poindexter glasses, and a PDA.

The next figure was a Goth girl wearing a black T-shirt, a purple and black plaid long sleeve blouse with the sleeves rolled up and tied in the front, black pants, black combat boots, and black hair pulled back so part was in a ponytail while the rest was above her shoulder.

The third person was another girl that looked older than the others and had a black T-shirt, turquoise shorts, black and turquoise sneakers, and hair in a tight ponytail with a turquoise bow.

The last figure stood out the most. It was a boy around the same age as the first, but he had a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, white combat boots, white gloves, and had a strange DP logo on his shirt. What stood out most were his glowing, neon green eyes and snow white hair.

All the people stood there, starring at the hoard of twelve year olds, not saying a thing. Until the white haired boy broke the silence and said in an echoic voice,

"Um, hi?"

* * *

**A/N: See, I have no idea what consumed me to do this. Just as a spoiler for the next chapter, it will only mention the DP gang for a wuick moment in the begining, and they won't reappear for a while. I just want to get that said. Anyway, please review and PM me if you want this to continue. I'm only relying on the public because I'm not very dedicated at the moment.**

**(Maybe) See you in the next chapter!**

**~AW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guess people liked my story, so I will continue. WARNING: SOMEBODY WILL DIE! I really want *bleep* to have ghost powers, so it will be a sad chapter. I also want to give *bleep*, *bleep*, *bleep*, and *bleep* to belong to *bleep* so they can try and find/rescue *bleep* with everyone else. Just wait, all will make sense soon... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, DP, or JN, or there would be a three way crossover already.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Well," the boy with glasses said, "isn't this awkward." He only received a punch in the arm by the Goth girl.

"Zip it Tucker," she hissed and turned to the other two teenagers. "Danny, we need to get back."

The boy with white hair, who was dubbed Danny, nodded quickly. The group quickly took hold of each other and Danny literally _flew _back into the portal just before it closed.

"What was _that_?" Cindy gasped.

"I don't know," Jimmy admitted. They heard Timmy stifle a laugh.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where I'd hear from you guys, travel back here, see some strange teenagers, and hear Jimmy say he didn't know something within about ten minutes," he said incredulously.

"Wait, back up," Libby said, "what did you mean by you thought you wouldn't see us again?"

"That's not what I said," Timmy said. Jimmy was about to protest, but Timmy stopped him. "I said I thought I would never hear from you again."

The group could only gape. Were they really that neglectful?

"Why would you think that Timmy?" Carl asked, skipping over his normally calling him 'small-headed Timmy.' The boy in question only ducked his head to avoid their gaze.

"I have my reasons," he mumbled. "I wish I was home."

The group of children tried to stop him, but a small glow showed he was about to leave. Before they could do anything, it took an eerie green, causing Timmy to panic.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof," he cried as the energy kept him surrounded, "what's going on?"

"Timmy, whoever those kids were from earlier, they came with a powerful energy," Wanda said. "It's interfering with our abilities." The female fairy knew not to say 'magic' in front of the other children. "We can't do anything."

Everyone was trying not to panic, but the glow wasn't stopping. After it consumed the more mature boy, it glowed brighter. After a few seconds of suspense, they could see electricity spark and could hear Timmy start to cry out. As time passed, the cries turned to screams of pain.

(Timmy's POV)

I swear, I think I'm dying. I doubt I've ever truly been in any real pain like this. I couldn't help but feel like it was tearing me in two. Oh, god… I think it's killing me from the inside out. I can see past my blurring vision that there is electricity. I can hear the others trying to call to me, but I can't register it completely. I can feel being uncontrollably curled in on myself. Upon a quick examination, I can tell that this energy is changing me on a physical scale. I can feel it and see it. My red shirt and white star are becoming darker shades until the star is black and the rest is a dark crimson. My already forest green think jacket is becoming much darker in color. My light blue jeans are becoming a darker shade. I can see my sneakers and gloves change until they're black and my watch turns white. No doubt my hat is also now black. I can guess that the reason the pain isn't any worse is because it's only my clothes changing and not my true physical body.

That didn't last long though.

I'm sure my voice is now a much louder scream, but I can't really tell anymore. I can feel every part of my body seer, as if on fire. I can feel how my scalp is burning, like my hair color may be changing. My skull feels like it could explode as my eyes ache.

I'm surprised I haven't passed out, but it probably wouldn't matter. The light surrounding me is starting to die away, but the pain isn't. It takes several more moments, but the light is finally gone, and the pain completely goes away. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground, feeling extremely sore. I look up to see my friend's expressions of shock. Why are they just standing there? Why aren't they helping? I can't help but feel a little betrayed. As I finally meet unconsciousness, I can only feel one thing. The pain from a few seconds ago? No. The sense of betrayal is far greater. I can feel myself fade and I know one thing; I'm dying. I slip in and out of consciousness, seeing them trying to tell me something, but I don't hear them. Why listen to people who didn't help you while there was still hope? I should've known they wouldn't help me. They never tried to communicate with me until today. I waited for so many months. No, because of my secret wish, I waited for fifty-two years. People might think I could've called them, but I couldn't. Jimmy was the only one with equipment to reach across dimensions. I can only feel hurt, betrayal, and anger now. God, if I could make one last wish, it would be that I become a ghost to make them feel this pain. To make them know how it felt to not think anyone was there for them. To feel alone and betrayed. As the darkness I was sure was associated with death surrounded me, I knew only one thing; I want, and will have, revenge.

(3rd person POV)

The group saw the light start to dim and they were shocked. They could finally see Timmy, but he looked different. His clothing was all dark and eerie. The star was replaced with a skull. He also had changed physically. Now, his skin was so pale, he could be seen as a ghost and was glowing. His normally light brown hair was raven black. He didn't open his eyes until after he stopped screaming. The group gasped as there appeared to be glowing red irises. He eventually collapsed from pain and exhaustion. The group only watched as his trembling form was face flat on the ground. He seemed to be looking at them for help, to keep him alive, but soon they dimmed and slipped closed. When his breathing became ragged and unstable, the group finally reacted.

"TIMMY!" they all called. As they ran closer, they tried to get him to open his eyes, but to no avail. Wanda began to attempt CPR, not wanting her godchild to die. They all tried anything and Libby had called for an ambulance. They didn't know they were all too late.

And after the paramedics came, Timmy T. Turner, the boy who defeated the Darkness, the one who (more or less) created dimensional travel, the one who stopped time without anyone figuring out until fifty years later, was pronounced dead.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short and has a tragic ending. I swear, the next chapter will not be this tragic, and wight give people some relief, but it might also startle some of you. Hope you like, though.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**~AW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Here is chapter 3. Sorry for the delay, I've been writing other stuff. As a warning, I won't be updateing again for a while. There's a law congress is trying to pass (again) that will make writing fanfictions and posting them illeagal. Plus, the next chapter for this isn't finished (I proof read my stuff a million times before I post it and still end up with errors).**

**Disclaimer: I don't think that if owned this stuff I would have mentioned that whole law thingy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Jimmy's POV)

How? That's all I can ask. How could Timmy die so young? He was one of the reasons I created my portal through dimensions. Right now, my friends and I were walking through town, trying not to be noticed. None of us wanted to be seen. Unfortunately, being seen was unavoidable.

"Hey Jimmy," someone called. When I turned, I saw it was AJ. I remember him from the Shirley incident, but I never really got to know him. He was soon followed by Chester "Why are you carrying Timmy?"

"AJ, Chester," Cindy said quietly, "if you want to know, you should just follow us."

The two boys only looked at us in confusion, but complied. Soon, we were joined by a girl with black hair in two low ponytails, a black and grey plaid skirt, a black T-shirt with a dark grey oval in the center, and black combat boots. She seemed to have some make-up on, but it wasn't very thick.

"Hey Tootie," Chester greeted.

"Hey guys," Tootie replied, then turned to look at Timmy. "What's up with Timmy?"

"I guess we'll find out when we reach his house," AJ responded.

The newest girl nodded and we began to walk back to Timmy's house with us. We tried not to be noticed again, but that was inevitable.

"Hey, twerps," we heard a scratchy voice call. When we turned around and saw it was a teenager with a green half-shirt and a black skirt. She seemed to have pink eyes (?) and bright red hair. "Why are you carrying my sister's boyfriend?"

"VICKY!" Tootie exclaimed. I guess this is going to be harder than we thought. "And to answer your question, these new guys aren't saying until we get to his house. I'm guessing it's so they can explain to Timmy's parents."

We nodded and kept walking with Vicky in tow. No one really wanted anyone else to follow us, but that was unavoidably once again. We were approached by a crazy man with a hump and straight black hair.

"TURNER!" he demanded, "for not being here all day, I'm giving you AN F!"

Before he could give the paper to Timmy, his hand was stopped by Libby.

"You give that to Timmy, I'll personally shove it down your throat," she threatened. The mad man took a hint and backed away as we kept walking.

As we arrived at Timmy's, we were trying hard not to cry. No one here wanted to give the friends any hints to what's going on.

"Hey Timmy!" called a voice as they entered the house. We soon were approached by the Turner parents. "Wait, Timmy, why are you carrying yourself?"

"I'm Jimmy," I said half-heartedly. "And the guy I'm carrying is Timmy."

"Well," the mother said, "why are you carrying our son?"

"Timmy…" Cindy said, but didn't finish.

"Come on, Cindy," AJ pushed. "We want to know."

"He's dead," she said. That was when the silence came. We were given looks of absolute shock. That was when Tootie moved over shaking her head in denial.

"No," she cried. "No, you're wrong. He's just playing a prank. Come on Timmy, this isn't funny. Wake up."

Tootie and her friends tried desperately to wake the dead boy, but were unsuccessful. Tootie finally put her hand over what was his heart and tore it away quickly, not feeling it's steady beat.

"No," she cried and repeated this over and over. Chester tried to comfort her, but it didn't help.

"What even happened?" AJ asked. I tried to explain, but was having a hard time getting past my own sobs. By the end, everyone was shocked.

"How could this happen to my son?" Turner's mom began to cry. Timmy's dad then came out with vacation supplies.

"Come on, honey," he said happily. "We can use Timmy's college fund and go to Hawaii."

We all gaped. How could they be so neglectful? Their son is _dead_. He's never coming home completely. I could only watch in shock as the couple began to happily skip toward the door. That was when a glowing red shield appeared in front of the door, effectively stopping the parents.

"YOU TRAITORS!" we heard someone cry. Timmy's parents stepped back as a figure appeared. My friends and I only stared in more shock. His appearance is like it was from after the accident, but something about him is off.

"Timmy!" Tootie cried happily. She ran to her boyfriend and tried to embrace him, but ended up only going through him.

"What?" he said coldly. Tootie stared at him as he turned to face to his parents.

"You," he said with venom deep venom. "The minute you find out I'm dead, you decide to go on some vacation before you can even, I don't know, have a proper funeral? What kind of parents were you?"

"Wait 'were?'" Timmy's mom asked. "Oh, Timmy. You're so silly. We _are_ your parents."

"Not any more," he said with more venom. His voice sent shivers down our spines. "I don't care if you are biologically my parents, you never truly raised me."

As he spoke, his eyes began to glow a blood red color, and he began to shoot red energy from his palms at his parents. We were all in to much shock to move to stop him.

"I had to teach myself how to read and write," he cried. "I had to grow up by the time I was eleven because you weren't there. I had to fend off Vicky while she was still cruel. You always forgot my birthday. You were always somewhere interesting while I had to stay and suffer through the worst of babysitters. You didn't trust me to take care of myself when I was fully capable. YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS!"

Timmy then turned and faced us. We all shuddered under his harsh gaze.

"And you five," he cried, "how could you simply leave me there to die?"

We couldn't respond. This, sadly, only made him angrier. He looked like he was about to shoot us with whatever energy came from his palms, but a pink (but somehow really creepy) portal like from earlier appeared. We looked inside and saw a girl about our age come out and tackle Timmy. She looked like she had a black shirt and skirt that went to her mid thighs, as well as black combat boots and fingerless white gloves. I couldn't see her face because it was covered by a black hood attached it a black cloak.

"Let go!" he cried out. The girl only tightened her grip and dragged him into the portal as he thrashed, trying to break free. Before it closed, we heard something from Timmy that scared us horribly.

"I will have revenge!" was all we heard before the portal closed, leaving us all terrified out of our wits.

"What was that about?" AJ asked.

"I think our argument is settled," Cindy said, turning to where the portal closed. "I guess ghosts do exist."

We all nodded and made plans for a funeral for Timmy. Hopefully that would make his ghost calm down at least a little. I doubt we've seen the last of him, though.

* * *

**A/N: There. Fair warning/spoiler alert: The next chapter is more centered around Timmy and the girl (though I bet you can guess who it was).**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**~AW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is! the fourth chapter. Sorry for the delay, but as I've said in my other stories, I am in school again and updates will become efw and far between. Especially when I get back into ballet next week. Oh goody -.-'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, JN, or FOP.**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Timmy's POV)

I was being dragged into another of those portals by some girl. Why won't she let go? I want my revenge for them letting me die. That was the last thing I cry out to them as I see the portal closes. I stopped thrashing and turn to the girl.

"What was that for?" I asked. "I wanted revenge."

"You can have revenge later," she said. She pulled down her hood and I saw her face. I was surprised to say the least. She had short white hair tied back in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. She had bright green eyes and pale skin, similar to my own. "For now, you need to learn to control your anger."

"Why should I?" I inquired. I don't want to control my anger. It's what allowed me to nearly get Neutron and his friends.

"Because, if you don't you won't be able to keep them alive," she said, crossing her arms.

"Why would I ever want to protect them?" I asked. I wouldn't admit it outright, but I do still care for those idiots.

"Because, it's your obsession," she said. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but I had figured it out already.

"Every ghost has some obsession. A reason for them to exist," she clarified. "Yours is revenge, but you can't get revenge on them."

"And why not?" I asked. I was tired of this girl's behavior. I wanted revenge and I wanted it now.

"Because then you'd stop existing," she said, not uncrossing her arms. I don't know if it's possible for me to pale anymore, but I'm sure I did. "That's what I thought."

"So how can I get my revenge, but still exist?" I asked. The girl smiled at me, and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"It is possible for a ghost's obsession to change," she said, "but it's not easy. It usually involves doing something against their current obsession, but it's not impossible."

"So what can I do?" I asked.

"You can protect them," she said.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "I will NOT protect those traitors!"

"Do you want to stay in existence or not?" she asked incredulously. I looked at her, but nodded. "Good. I know a way for you to protect them without being to close. Follow me."

I complied and the two of us flew through… wherever the heck we are. I can't say I don't like this place. It seems to go on forever and is dark and eerie shades of green, blue, red, and purple. I saw purple doors and floating around and some other strange monsters going past. I assume they're other ghosts, but I ignore my curiosity. We passed what looked like a giant (and somehow eerily pink) prison and saw a dark grey armored vehicle pass with no doubt new prisoners. We keep going, and we pass a floating island covered with trees. I'm guessing it's some hunting ground, as I heard some sort of gunfire coming from the island. As we kept going deeper, I saw a dark red castle that seems ancient. Note to self; avoid that place at all costs. Continuing, we saw a series of buildings that look like they were pulled from ancient Greek mythology. I think I could see someone like Medusa as well. Even farther along, there was an island that seemed to have many observatories and a giant eye. I don't know if it was just me, but it felt like the eye was following my movements.

"Don't let the Observatory Building creepy you out too much," the girl said.

I faced her and nodded, and we continued. After a few more minutes, I could feel an energy that felt almost familiar. It caused me to shiver slightly.

"Sorry," the girl apologized.

"What for?" I asked. I don't see why she would need to apologize for me getting chilled.

"I should've warned you about the energy shift," she said. "From here and forward, time is stopped. We won't change physically until we leave. If you stay for over a year, then you won't age again." I nodded and we continued flying.

After who knows how long, we reached a tower. It reminded me of a giant clock tower. There were several gears floating around and the tower appeared to be ancient. I know that a lot of things here have seemed really old, but this one tops them all.

"Come on," the girl said, beaconing me to the door. I don't know why, but I feel like if I went in, I'd be violating some place almost sacred. I followed her, but still held onto my skeptical nature.

Upon entering, I could see stairs and figured we would be going up said stairs. As we ascended, I wondered who this girl is and why she brought me here.

"Uh, quick question," I said, "but what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry," the girl said. "My name's Danielle Phantom, but you can just use Dani."

"Okay," I said. "By the way, my names Timmy."

"Well, nice to know your name more formally Timmy," Dani said.

We kept going up the stairs until we reached a doorway to a room with several screens. I saw two ghosts with decorative cloaks in black, red, gold, and white. There was also a ghost with blue skin (?) and red eyes. He seemed to have a purple cloak and dark gray gloves with three watches on each forearm. He also had a staff with a stop watch on it and a scar across left eye.

"I believe it is time for you to take your leave," the blue-skinned ghost said, and the other two left in a puff of green smoke.

"It's alright Danielle," he said. "You and Timothy can come over now."

Dani gestured for me to follow her and we approached the older ghost.

"Welcome Timothy," he said. "I am Clockwork, the Master of Time. I understand you have a problem."

"Well Dani said that if I complete my revenge on Neutron and his friends, I'll fade out of existence," I said.

"I have an offer that could be helpful," Clockwork said. I gave him my full attention. "If you became my apprentice, like Danielle and her friends, you could travel through time to influence time enough to keep them safe."

"So I would just change one thing so something else wouldn't happen?" I inquired.

"Yes," the Time Master said.

I thought for a moment. If I joined with this guy, I could keep them safe and myself un-dead. But It would go completely against what I currently believe. But isn't that what Dani said would have to happen to change my obsession? I turned and looked directly at Clockwork.

"I'll do it," he said. "But can I change my name. I don't want to deal with Neutron if I can avoid it."

"Very well then," Clockwork said. "Is there anything you have a preference to?"

Timmy thought for a moment before remembering something. He had learned some Italian in his middle school, and two words came to mind.

"Vendetta," he said. "My name's Vendetta Cercatore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dani asked. Vendetta only smiled.

"It means Revenge Seeker."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh cliffy. Sorry for the shortness and strange stuff. I would appreciate it if you told me if I made some typo or anything else like that. Also, I do appreciate reviews and stuff like that. As a warning though, it could be a while until I come back with this story. If three months pass and I haven't updated, please PM or send a review 'cuz I may have simply forgotten this things existence. ^^'**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**~AW**


End file.
